It's My Fault
by SmartFreeSingle
Summary: Ini kesalahanku… Aku yang memilih untuk hidup menderita demi kebahagiaannya.


**_#SmartFreeSingle_****_ Present_**

.

.

.

**_It's My Fault_**

.

.

.

Pairing Cast(s): Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol

Other Cast(s): Lee Min Ri etc.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

Length: One Shoot

Summary: **_Ini kesalahanku… Aku yang memilih untuk hidup menderita demi kebahagiaannya._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_START_**

**.**

Baekhyun POV-

Air mataku kembali membuat sungai-sungai kecil di wajahku. Tak dapat kutahan lagi rasa sesak dalam hati saat melihatnya sedang bermesraan dengan orang lain. Namun, aku sadar. Aku yang memilih untuk membahagiakannya. Kuhapus air mataku kasar dan segera berlari dari tempat ini.

Author POV-

**_FLASHBACK ON_**

_"Baekkie~" ucap seorang namja tinggi sambil berlari. Terlihat dari wajahnya, dia pasti sedang berbahagia. "Iya, ada apa Yeollie? Kelihatannya kau bahagia sekali?" jawab seorang namja mungil yang tengah duduk di kursi panjang taman belakang sekolah-tempat kesukaan mereka berdua-. "Kau tahu Min Ri tidak?" Tanya namja tinggi yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu balik. "Siswi yang sekelas dengan muitu kan?!" tebak namja mungil yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu."Tepat sekali! Kau tahu? Kurasa aku menyukainya." DEG-seketika tubuh Baekhyun melemas mendengar ucapan dari sahabat baiknya itu, kenapa ia seperti sangat sedih? Itu karena sudah lama Baekhyun menyuka- ah salah, tepatnya mencintai sahabatnya itu. "Lalu?" jawab Baekhyun setelah beberapa detik terdiam. "Maukah kau memberikan surat cinta ini padanya? Kumohon." Pinta Chanyeol, "T-tapi, kenapa tidak kau saja yang memberikan surat c-cinta itu padanya?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi "Ayolah, kumohon. Ya-ya-ya." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun. "Baiklah, akan ku-usahakan." Jawab Baekhyun menyerah, ia memang tak bisa menolak setiap permintaan sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun senang, "Whoaaa, gomawo Baekkie. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak menjawabnya. Ia hanya terdiam sedih dalam pelukan Chanyeol._

_ Baekhyun telah memberikan surat cinta dari Chanyeol pada Min Ri dan mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Baekhyun merasa keputusan yang sudah diambilnya ini salah, ia merasa Chanyeol sudah berubah semenjak ia menjadi namjachingu Min Ri. Biasanya Baekhyun selalu makan siang di halaman belakang sekolah bersama Chanyeol, tapi sekarang? Ia hanya makan siang sediri di sana, pulang kerumah sendiri, dan bermain sendiri._

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

****Hari ini, seperti sebelumnya, Baekhyun sedang makan siang sendiri di taman belakang sekolah. Sejak kejadian itu, Baekhyun tak berani lagi mengajak Chanyeol makan siang bersama atau sekedar menyapanya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya menangis kembali. Kenapa? Karena saat ia ingin menemui Chanyeol di kelasnya Baekhyun pasti akan melihat mereka sedang bermesraan.

"Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiing" bel sekolah tanda istirahat telah berakhir berbunyi. Dan segera Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya makan siang tadi. 'Bruk' Baekhyun menabrak seseorang saat ia melewati kelas Chanyeol hingga ia tersungkur, "Yaaa! Kau tak punya mata, eoh?!" bentak seorang yeoja pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera bangun melihat orang yang ditabraknya sedang membersihkan bajunya yang basah karena Baekhyun menabraknya hingga minuman yang yeoja itu pegang tumpah. Dan, ternyata yeoja itu adalah Min Ri. "Dasar bodoh, lihat bajuku basah begini!" omel yeoja itu lagi. "I-iya, maaf. Biar kubantu bersihkan." Ujar Baekhyun sambil mencoba membersihkan baju Min Ri dengan sapu tangannya, "Jauhkan tangan mu!" ucap Min Ri sambil menepis tangan Baekhyun kasar. Tiba-tiba datang seorang namja tinggi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Chanyeol. "Ada apa ini, chagi?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Min Ri. "Ini oppa! Namja bodoh ini menabrakku dan membuat bajuku basah!" adu Min Ri pada Chanyeol. Kemudian Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk takut, ia tahu kalau Chanyeol sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan marah. "Baekhyun, lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada Min Ri! Apa kau tak bisa menggunakan matamu untuk melihat?!" bentak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. DEG- Baekhyun terbelalak mendengar ucapan kasar Chanyeol tadi, belum pernah ia di bentak oleh Chanyeol seperti ini. "Ayo, chagi. Aku bantu bersihkan bajumu." Chanyeol berlalu sembari menarik tangan Min Ri.

Beberapa detik Baekhyun masih terdiam ditempat, hatinya sakit karena dibentak Chanyeol seperti tadi. Ia tak habis fikir kalau Chanyeol bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat padanya setelah ia menjalin hubungan dengan Min Ri selama tiga bulan. Kemudian ia segera kembali ke kelasnya.

Baekhyun POV-

"Hiks hiks hiks-" kira-kira seperti itulah suara tangisku saat ini. Masih dapat kuingat dengan jelas bagaimana Chanyeol membentakku demi kekasihnya itu. Hatiku kembali teriris mengingat kejadian itu. Tak kusangka, hanya karena aku membantunya untuk dapat menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja itu. Chanyeol berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. "Hiks, k-kenapa hiks k-kau berubah hiks Chanyeol?" kuremas bajuku, tepat nya di dada kiriku. Sakit sekali rasanya. "I-ini salahku, hiks membiarkannya bahagia hiks." Ya, benar, ini kesalahanku membiarkannya bahagia. Tapi lebih baik begitu, lebih baik aku yang begini daripada ia menjalin hubungan spesial denganku. Hal itu hanya akan membuatnya malu, tapi dalam tangis aku berfikir sejenak. Apakah jika tidak kubiarkan ia menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja itu, apakah kami akan menjalin hubungan spesial juga? Dan aku sadar jika itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

.

.

.

**_#SmartFreeSingle_**

.

.

.

Sudah 1 bulan sejak kejadian itu Chanyeol selalu mengacuhkan ku saat kami berpapasan di sekolah. Dan selama itu pula aku selalu menangis tiap jam istirahat di taman belakang sekolah. Seperti sekarang, "Hiks hiks hiks.." tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah tangan besar menepuk bahu kananku. Segera kuhapus air mataku kasar, agar tidak ketahuan orang di belakangku ini. "Hei, kau sedang apa?" Tanya pemilik tangan besar itu padaku, yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol. Nada pertanyaannya seperti tak ada yang terjadi pada kami selama sebulan ini. "Hanya menikmati udara segar saja. Dan makan siang." Jawabku sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin pada namja tampan ini. Kemudian ia duduk di sebelahku, selama beberapa menit hanya suara pohon yang diterpa angin saja yang terdengar. "Baekkie, boleh aku cerita?" tanyanya menepis kesunyian. "Tentu" jawabku singkat "Aku sedang bertengkar dengan Min Ri." Ujarnya, entah aku harus senang atau sedih. Senang karena ada kesempatan Chanyeol berpisah dengan Min Ri, sedih karena mungkin Chanyeol akan sedih dengan hubungannya sekarang dengan Min Ri.

Author POV-

Selama jam istirahat, Baekhyun mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol sambil menyantap makan siangnya. "Lalu?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah menelan suapan terakhir makan siangnya. "Maukah kau membantuku? Besok aku akan membawa coklat dan bunga untuk Min Ri. Tolong kau berikan itu padanya ya." Pinta Chanyeol pada Baekhyun , sontak Baekhyun kembali terkejut. Ia sudah pernah hampir menyesali keputusannya membantu Chanyeol. Dan sekarang ia kembali dihadapkan dengan permintaan Chanyeol seperti dulu, "T-tentu. Aku pasti akan membantumu." Jawab Baekhyun ragu-ragu. "Gomawo baekkie. Ah iya, sepertinya jam istirahat akan segera berakhir, aku kembali ke kelas ku dulu. Bye!" pamit Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak menghiraukannya, ia masih sibuk dengan fikirannya. Entah ada apa, Baekhyun selalu ingin membantu Chanyeol.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun sudah membawa coklat dan bunga dari Chanyeol untuk diberikan pada Min Ri. Rasanya berat sekali untuk Baekhyun memberikan coklat dan bunga dari Chanyeol. Dan sekarang ia sedang menunggu Min Ri di gerbang sekolah. Dan setelah kira-kira 10 menit menunggu akhirnya Min Ri datang. "Min Ri! I-ini untuk mu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan bunga dan coklat di tangannya. "Benarkah? Dari siapa?" tanya Min Ri senang setelah mengambil coklat dan bunga ditangannya. Baekhyun hanya menatap nanar saat Min Ri menghirup aroma bunga dari Chanyeol. "I-itu semua, d-dari ch-chan hiks Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun sedikit terisak karena tak kuat mengatakan kalimat sepele itu. "Waaaah, dia baik sekali. Gomawo." Kata Min Ri sambil berlari ke kelasnya. Dan Baekhyun juga kembali ke kelasnya dengan menangis dalam diam, ia menahan suara tangisnya selama perjalanan ke kelasnya.

"Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiing." Bel tanda jam istirahat berbunyi, Baekhyun segera berlari ke taman belakang sekolah tanpa membawa makan siangnya. Saat ini yang ia butuhkan hanyalah menangis untuk melepaskan segala kesedihan di hatinya. Setelah sampai di taman belakang sekolah, segera Baekhyun duduk di kursi panjang disana dan menangis. "Hiks hiks hiks, ini kesalahanku lagi. Hiks, membiarkan hiks ch-Chanyeol bahagia hiks. Dan membuat hiks hatiku hiks selalu terluka." Ucap Baekhyun bermonolog di sela-sela tangisannya.

Baekhyun POV-

"Hiks hiks hiks, ini kesalahanku lagi. Hiks, membiarkan hiks ch-Chanyeol bahagia hiks. Dan membuat hiks hatiku hiks selalu terluka." Ucapku bermonolog di sela-sela tangisanku. Rasanya berat sekali untuk menolak permintaan Chanyeol. Ya, karena ia adalah namja yang kucintai. Sakit, satu kata yang dapat kugambarkan saat kubilang pada Min Ri kalau coklat dan bunga itu adalah pemberian Chanyeol. Ingin rasanya bila coklat dan bunga itu diberikan Chanyeol secara langsung untukku. Tiba-tiba kudengar hentakan kaki seseorang, seperti sedang berlari. Dan benar saja dugaanku, orang itu adalah Chanyeol. Sekarang ia duduk disampingku, aku hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku yang mungkin basah dan memerah karena menangis. "Gomawo Baekkie, jeongmal gomawo. Berkat kau, aku sudah baikan dengan Min Ri." Ujar Chanyeol girang, tak kuat lagi menahan tangisanku ini, aku langsung berhambur memeluk Chanyeol dan menangis di bahu kanannya. "Hei Baekkie, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Chanyeol padaku dengan nada khawatir, tapi tak kujawab pertanyaannya. "Uljima Baekkie, jika kau ada masalah kau bisa ceritakan padaku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus punggungku lembut. Namun, perlakuan Chanyeol tadi malah membuat tangisanku semakin menjadi. Ingin rasanya tangan besar nan lembut ini selalu membelai ku setiap kesedihan melanda hatiku. Namun, apa daya? Chanyeol adalah namja normal, tidak sepertiku dan ia juga telah menjadi milik Min Ri.

Author POV-

Sudah 15 menit Baekhyun menangis di bahu Chanyeol, dan selama itu pula Chanyeol mengelus lembut punggung Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya. Kini tangis Baekhyun sudah mereda, ia mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu kanan Chanyeol yang basah karena air matanya. Namun, Baekhyun tak melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol. "Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing." Terdengar bunyi bel tanda istirahat telah berakhir, "Eum, baekkie istirahat sudah selesai. Ayo kita ke kelas, sepertinya Kim seongsaenim sudah masuk ke kelas." Ujar Chanyeol lembut dan menghentikan elusan tangannya pada punggung Baekhyun, "Jebal, sebentar lagi. B-biarkan seperti ini." Ucap Baekhyun lirih namun masih terdengar jelas oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun terus memeluknya, hingga Baekhyun tertidur. Chanyeol memindahkan posisi Baekhyun agar tidur di pahanya, ia tidak masuk kelas untuk menemani Baekhyun tidur di taman belakang sekolah, mengingat sudah sangat jarang Chanyeol berdua bersama Baekhyun semenjak ia resmi menjadi namjachingu Min Ri. Dan ia pun ikut tertidur, pergi ke alam mimpi bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol POV-

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, ku lirik jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul 15.00 KST. Namun, kulihat Baekhyun masih tertidur di pahaku. "Baekie, ireona. Ayo kita pulang." Ucapku sambil menepuk pelan pipi Chanyeol, berusaha untuk membangunkannya. "Eunghh." Kulihat ia menggeliat karena tidurnya terganggu, "Ah, y-yeollie. Maaf, aku membuatmu menungguku disini. Ayo kita masuk kelas." Ucapnya penuh penyesalan, "Tak apa, dan untuk apa kau mengajakku ke kelas? Ini sudah jam tiga sore baekkie." Ujar ku lembut. "Hah? Jeongmal? Maaf Chanyeol, aku membuatmu menunggu selama itu, sampai kau tidak masuk kelas." Sesal Baekhyun, "Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang tak apa?! Lagipula, kita sudah jarang berdua disini lagi kan?" tanya ku dengan memberikan senyuman andalan ku padanya. "I-iya, yeollie benar. Yasudah ayo kita pulang." Ajaknya padaku, "Ayo, tapi aku ikut ke rumah mu yah?! Sudah lama aku tidak main kerumah mu." Tawarku padanya. "B-baiklah, kajja."

Sekarang aku sudah ada di kamar Baekhyun, kira-kira sudah setengah tahun aku tak main ke sini lagi. "Ah iya, tadi kenapa baekkie menangis?" tanyaku penasaran. "Eumm, maaf. Aku tak ingin menceritakannya." Jawabnya yang semakin membuatku penasaran, "Yasudah kalau begitu. Apa kau masih punya komik yang kau koleksi, baekkie?" tanyaku lagi, "Tentu saja, ada di meja belajarku. Aku buatkan minum untuk yeollie dulu ya." Jawabnya sambil meninggalkan kamarnya. Seperti yang diberitahu Baekhyun, kucari koleksi komiknya di meja belajar itu. Hanya ada dua komik yang kutemukan disini, mungkin masih banyak lagi dilaci meja ini, pikirku. Saat kubuka laci meja belajar ini, aku melihat sebuah foto yang dibingkai dengan hiasan-hiasan yang cantik. Foto itu membuatku terkejut, karena adalah foto ku dan Baekhyun saat kami mengunjungi sebuah mall dihari valentine. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku terkejut, tapi ada tulisan 'Saranghae Chanyeol.' Di bagian atas foto itu dan sebuah tanda hati diantara kami. Rahangku mengeras, tak kusangka Baekhyun yang selama ini menjadi sahabatku di sekolah ternyata menyimpang. "Yeollie, ini minu-" ucap Baekhyun sambil masuk ke kamar ini, segera kupotong ucapannya. "Apa maksudnya ini?!" tanyaku sambil membentaknya kasar.

Author POV-

"Apa maksudnya ini?!" tanya Chanyeol sambil membentak Baekhyun kasar. "Praaaaang" terdengar nyaring bunyi gelas jatuh dari tangan Baekhyun. "Hiks hiks maafkan aku hiks yeollie hiks." Baekhyun menjawabnya sambil menangis, "Aku tak menyangka kalau kau itu menyimpang baekkie. Dan kenapa harus aku?!" teriak Chanyeol lagi, untung saja orang tua Baekhyun sedang pergi keluar kota, kalau tidak entah apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua. "Hiks hiks maafkan a-aku hiks." Ujar Baekhyun masih menangis, "Kau menjijikan! Aku tak mau jadi temanmu lagi!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menekankan kata 'Menjijikan' dan menunjuk Baekhyun tepat di wajahnya. "Braak!" Chanyeol membanting pintu kasar keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun? Ia hanya mangis terduduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. "Hiks hiks, maafkan aku yeollie. Hiks hiks j-jangan tinggal- hiks -kan aku." Tangis Baekhyun terdengar begitu pilu, yang mengerti perasaannya saat ini mungkin akan ikut menangis juga bersamanya.

.

.

.

**_#SmartFreeSingle_**

.

.

.

Semester kedua ini Baekhyun lewati sendirian. Tanpa seorang sahabat, sahabat yang bisa mendengarkan segala keluh kesah nya, sahabat yang bisa menyediakan bahunya untuk nya menangis, dan sahabat yang bisa mengerti keadaanya. Sejak Chanyeol mengetahui kalau Baekhyun menyimpang, ia selalu menghindari nya dan menatap jijik pada Baekhyun jika kebetulan sedang berpapasan. Itu membuat Baekhyun sangat sedih.

Hari ini, Baekhyun harus menyelesaikan tugas kelompoknya di kelas. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.00 KST, namun Baekhyun masih ada dikelas. Dan saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00 KST, Baekhyun baru menyelesaikan tugas kelompoknya. Gerbang sekolah belum ditutup karena ekskul basket sedang latihan. Baekhyun sudah merapikan buku-buku nya dan siap untuk pulang, namun perasaan Baekhyun jadi tak enak. Seperti ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Saat ia ingin keluar dari kelasnya, tiba-tiba ia didorong oleh 2 orang asing. Orang satunya langsung memegangi tangan Baekhyun dan memojokkannya ke tembok, sementara yang satunya membuka baju Baekhyun paksa hingga robek. Sekarang keadaan Baekhyun sudah telanjang bulat didepan 2 orang asing ini. Malu dan takut menjadi satu dalam benak Baekhyun, dan ketakutannya itu menjadi kenyataan. Kedua orang asing ini langsung menyerangnya, dan terjadilah aktivitas yang panas sarat akan nafsu di kelas Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya pasrah saja, ia sudah mencoba memberontak, namun itu malah membuat ia diperlakukan kasar.

Ekskul basket sudah selesai latihan, dan Chanyeol salah satu anggota ekskul itu berjalan pulang ke gerbang sekolah melewati kelas Baekhyun, dan dingengarnya suara-suara aneh dari kelas itu. "Ahh hiks eungghh s-sakithhh." Jelas sekali di telinga Chanyeol kalau itu adalah suara Baekhyun, diintipnya kelas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sangat terkejut dengan kegiatan tiga orang dikelas ini. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol mengintip dari jendela, wajahnya mengartikan kalau ia sedang kesakitan dan butuh pertolongan. "Y-yeollieh hiks tolonghh hiks." Ucap Baekhyun lirih. Namun tak dihiraukan Chanyeol, ia malah langsung berlari pergi dari kelas itu tanpa memperdulikan nasib Baekhyun sekarang. "Orang seperti dia pasti menikmatinya, dasar menjijikan. Tak tahu tempat." Gerutu Chanyeol mengingat kejadian di kelas Baekhyun tadi sambil keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Baru 10 meter Chanyeol berjalan dari gedung sekolah, hatinya seolah menyuruh kakinya berhenti dan berjalan kembali ke sekolah untuk menolong Baekhyun. "Aish." Keluh Chanyeol dan langsung berlari kembali ke sekolah, dengan cepat ia mendobrak pintu kelas Baekhyun dan menghajar 2 orang asing yang sedang menikmati tubuh Baekhyun. Kedua orang asing itu langsung tersungkur, kesempatan itu dipakai Chanyeol untuk memakaikan Baekhyun bajunya yang sudah rusak dan segera menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya.

"Hiks g-gomawo yeollie. Hiks maafkan hiks a-aku hiks." Isak Baekhyun dalam gendongan Chanyeol, "Sudahlah jangan berisik. Ini hanya karena aku kasihan padamu, dan soal yang waktu itu lupakan saja!" ucap Chanyeol malas. Sekarang mereka berdua sudah sampai dirumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung membawa Baekhyun masuk dan membaringkannya di ranjang kamar Baekhyun. "G-gomawo yeollie." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol, melihatnya Chanyeol pun ikut tersenyum. "Sama-sama, maafkan sikapku beberapa minggu lalu yah." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengecup kening Baekhyun sambil menutup mata, Baekhyun hanya menutup mata menikmati perlakuan lembut Chanyeol padanya. Setelah beberapa detik, Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dari kening Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum pada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun membalas senyumannya dengan rona merah dipipinya.

.

.

.

**_#SmartFreeSingle_**

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu, hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali membaik. Malah lebih baik dari sebelum Chanyeol menjadi namjachingu Min Ri. Tapi tetap saja, Baekhyun masih tidak bisa melupakan Chanyeol sebagai namja yang dicintainya, namun Baekhyun sekarang lebih tegar dan tidak cengeng lagi saat melihat kemesraan Chanyeol dan Min Ri saat mereka bertiga jalan-jalan bersama. Hanya perasaan iri saja yang Baekhyun rasakan. Seperti sekarang, mereka sedang makan eskrim di salah satu cafe dekat sekolah mereka. Baekhyun merasa iri saat melihat Chanyeol sedang menyuapi Min Ri eskrim, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang menyuapi Baekhyun eskrim dan Baekhyun yang menyuapi Min Ri eskrim, setelah itu mereka menikmati eskrim sambil berbincang-bincang santai.

Seminggu setelah Chanyeol, Min Ri dan Baekhyun makan eskrim bersama. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ingin makan eskrim lagi dikedai itu, namun Min Ri tak ikut dengan mereka. Alasannya karena ia sedang ada les privat. Sesampainya mereka berdua di kedai eskrim itu, Chanyeol melihat yeojachingunya, Min Ri, sedang bermesraan dengan seorang namja. Dan lebih parahnya, namja itu berkali-kali menciumi tangan Min Ri. Hal tersebut kontan membuat Chanyeol panas, segera ia menarik tangan Baekhyun kembali ke sekolah. "Y-yeollie kenapa? Kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun takut melihat ekspresi marah Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol tak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ternyata Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke taman belakang sekolah, mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan. Selama beberapa saat, tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Chanyeol masih sibuk menenangkan dirinya, dan Baekhyun tak berani bicara karena takut. Akhirnya Chanyeol angkat bicara, "Kau lihat tadi di kedai eskrim?", "Lihat apa?" tanya Baekhyun balik. "Min Ri, dia berselingkuh dibelakangku. Sialan, tak kusangka ia sejahat itu padaku." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menunduk sedih. "Padahal aku sudah berkorban banyak untuknya." Tambah Chanyeol lagi. "Yeollie jangan sedih. Masih ada aku disini." Kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk Chanyeol dari samping, "Jadi aku harus apa baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada putus asa. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin bilang 'putuskan saja dia', tapi ia sadar jika ia mengatakan itu akan membuatnya merasa seperti orang jahat. "I-itu terserah yeollie. Aku hanya mendukung apa yang menurut yeollie terbaik. Dan membantu sebisaku." Selama beberapa saat tampak Chanyeol sedang berfikir, dan Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu kanan Chanyeol sambil menutup mata. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berbicara, "Aku rasa, aku harus memutuskan hubungan ku dengannya." Ucapan Chanyeol sontak membuat Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, antara kaget dan senang.

Keesokkan harinya, Chanyeol menemui Min Ri di gerbang sekolah, setelah 5 menit menunggu, akhirnya Min Ri datang. "Ada apa oppa?" tanya Min Ri, "Jangan pura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mu kemarin di kedai eskrim." Kata Chanyeol dengan datar, "Maksud oppa apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Tanya Min Ri lagi. "Aku tahu, selama ini kau selingkuh dibelakang ku kan?! Apa aku kurang bisa memenuhi kebutuhanmu?" "I-itu, aku bisa jelaskan oppa." Ucap Min Ri terbata karena ketahuan. "Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, sekarang kita putus." Kata Chanyeol final dan berlalu dari hadapan Min Ri, sementara Min Ri hanya terdiam berusaha mencerna ucapan Chanyeol tadi.

Chanyeol berjalan menemui Baekhyun di kursi taman belakang sekolah, sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menunggunya disana. Semampai nya disana, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol datang dengan wajah berseri dan langsung duduk disebelahnya. "Baekkie, kau tahu? Aku sudah putus dengan Min Ri." Ucap Chanyeol santai, Baekhyun terkejut senang. Akhirnya Chanyeol bisa kembali lagi padanya, batin Baekhyun. "Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah berbinar, "Iya. Karena kurasa aku sudah menemukan penggantinya." Jawaban dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menunduk lesu. "Orang itu adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku." Beritahu Chanyeol, yang membuat Baekhyun penasaran. "S-siapa?" tanya Baekhyun, "Orang itu adalah orang yang baru saja menanyakan siapa pengganti Min Ri." Jawab Chanyeol dengan seringaian jahil. Kontan Baekhyun terkejut, ia tersipu malu karena mengerti ucapan Chanyeol tadi. "K-kenapa b-bisa aku?" tanya Baekhyun menatap muka Chanyeol. Chanyeol menangkupkan(?) kedua tangannya pada pipi Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun dalam. "Itu karena aku sadar. Kalau aku sama denganmu sejak pertama bertemu, tapi aku tidak peka akan hal itu. Dan sekarang, mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku, baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa ia sekarang sedang bermimpi, dengan semangat ia menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Iya, yeollie. Aku mau hiks, saranghae hiks." Baekhyun langsung menghabur memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, saking senangnya ia sampai menangis. "Nado baekkie, nado saranghae." Ujar Chanyeol sambil melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun, menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan terjadilah ciuman yang sarat akan cinta. Membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman lembut itu.

Perjuangan Baekhyun untuk membahagiakan Chanyeol tidak sia-sia, sekarang mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ternyata benar kata pepatah, 'Kebaikan akan dibalas oleh kebaikan'.

**_END_**

.

.

.

**_#SmartFreeSingle_**

.

.

.

Thanks buat yang udah baca ff-ku ini. Dan author ini masih pemula jadi, maklum kalau jelek fic-nya. Author minta review-nya yah readers.

**_#SmartFreeSingle _****©19/02/2013**


End file.
